


Tumblr Prompts.

by platonicrelations06



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV), Thirteen Reasons Why - Jay Asher
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Cuddling, Drunk Clay, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Nightmares, Tumblr Prompts, caring Tony, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-11-19 17:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11317971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platonicrelations06/pseuds/platonicrelations06
Summary: A collection of my Clony Tumblr Prompts all in one place at the request of a lovely Anon! The prompt list used is not in fact mine and belongs to rfaimagining on Tumblr.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If anybody wishes to leave a request, you can find the prompt list on my Tumblr here: https://platonic-relations06.tumblr.com/post/161652685710/nearly-200-writing-prompts-feel-free-to-reblog Just drop me a ask on Tumblr or a comment here with your choice of prompt and I'll see what I can do :)
> 
> To the people waiting for Requests on my other fic, I do have them in the works for you and should hopefully have a few of them posted by the end of the this week, if not the middle of next! :)

_**Prompt:**_   _70\. "This is why I fell in love with you."_

Tony padded into the kitchen sleepily, the cold tiles beneath his bare feet inspiring goosebumps to settle across his skin as his eyes slowly flickered over the area in front of him before landing upon a familiar mop of messy brown hair standing gingerly in front of the cooker, the younger boy’s head tilting slightly to the side in mystery as he observed whatever it was in front of him.

Smiling fondly at the sight, Tony lazily made his way over to the taller boy with a shuffle of his feet, though he was careful to make sure his footsteps were loud enough for Clay to hear as he approached him, so as to not completely startle the oblivious boy; upon reaching his destination, Tony securely wrapped his arms around the back of his partner, placing a loving kiss to the younger boy’s shoulder blades before allowing his chin to rest gently against his actual shoulder.

“Clay?” Tony hummed raspily, his voice still thick with sleep as he peered quizzically into the frying pan the younger boy had gripped in one hand, his other occupied with a metal spatula. “What is that?” He questioned softly, an eyebrow raising bemusedly on his forehead as he cautiously eyed the charred entity lying miserably in the pan.

“Um, breakfast?” Clay replied hesitantly, the tone of his voice suggesting that even he wasn’t really sure anymore as he shifted his gaze from the disaster in front of him to his boyfriend and back again. “Well, at least it was gunna be til I burnt it.” He sighed, moving his arm to poke at the blackened food with the spatula disappointingly before dropping the utensil in the pan, a pout forming on his lips.

Tony beamed at the sight, leaning forward slightly to press a sympathetic kiss to his partner’s cheek. “Clay Jensen, cooking breakfast?” He teased lightly upon pulling back, surprise and amusement sliding over his features; the only time he’d ever witnessed the younger boy cooking was when he’d gotten roped into helping his mother and even then, he’d only chopped a few onions.

“I wanted to do something nice for you.” Clay huffed out, though not unkindly, with a shrug of his shoulders while releasing his grip on the frying pan to turn in his boyfriend’s arms, looping his own around the other boy’s neck so they could rest their foreheads together.

Tony’s heart swelled with warmth at the confession, his arms tightening around the taller boy as he tilted his head back to attach their lips together in a brief kiss, their mouths moving softly, but nonetheless passionately together. “God, this is why I fell in love with you.” He announced breathlessly once they’d pulled apart, his tone laced with devotion and adoration.

“You fell in love with me because I can’t cook breakfast?” Clay queried, furrowing his brow in confusion as he scrunched his nose up adorably at the thought, his brain working furiously to try and work out what the older boy meant while the sight it created left Tony no other choice but to lean in and leave a doting peck on Clay’s nose.

“No, I fell in love with you because you’re just so good and caring; you have the biggest heart, Clay and it’s always in the right place even when things don’t go as you intended them to, and well, it also doesn’t hurt that you’re so f*cking adorable.” Tony informed the taller boy, causing a self-conscious red hue to creep up Clay’s neck and take cover over his cheeks, standing firmly out against his pale complexion as he moved to bury his face in the crook of his boyfriend’s neck.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is always appreciated! :)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Prompt:** 27\. “I wish I’d never met you.” // 30. “So that’s it? It’s over?” _

“I wish I’d never met you.”

Clay visibly flinched at the words, his whole demeanour stiffening as he pulled tentatively away from his boyfriend’s grasp, the older boy’s arms falling loosely from around his waist. “W-what?” He faltered, stumbling over the question as his brain tried to understand just what Tony was trying to tell him.

“You ruin everything, Clay.” Tony spat in response, his eyes roaming over the younger boy in disgust. “It’s your fault Hannah’s dead; if you had just stayed with her that night she’d still be alive.” He continued venomously, his fists clenching dangerously at his sides as he took a step backwards from the younger boy, as if nauseated at the thought of being so near to him.

“No, Tony.” Clay manages to choke out, his breath hitching in his throat as he makes to reach out for the older boy, his fingers trembling desperately; he couldn’t lose Tony. “I-I don’t… understand?” He persists, his stomach dropping dauntingly as he stumbles forwards on unsteady legs, his fingertips only brushing scarcely against the familiar leather of the older boy’s jacket before his arms being shoved harshly away.

“I don’t think I can be with someone like you anymore.” Tony informs him frigidly, his features encompassed in hatred as he takes another step backwards, an arms reach of distance between them before he takes another, his eyes daring Clay to move towards him again as his fists remain clenched at his sides threateningly.

_“Clay.”_

“So- what? So that’s it?… It’s over?” Clay questions numbly, the words inconceivable on his tongue as his whole body begins to shake violently, sobs bubbling in the pit of his stomach. This wasn’t happening. This wasn’t happening. This wasn’t-

_“Clay, wake up, mi amor.”_

Clay’s eyes flicker open with a start, his whole body going rigid as he bolts upright in his bed, only distantly aware of the presence beside him as he tries to fight off the disorientation clouding his brain while his chest heaves painfully. Sweat trickles coolly down his back, causing his shirt to stick grossly to his skin.

_Just a dream. Just a dream. Just a dream._

“Hey, you’re alright, you’re okay.” A voice murmurs softly as strong arms encircle around his waist, pulling him gently backwards until he’s pressed into the comfort of somebody’s chest. “Just breathe.” The voice continues lowly, hot breath tickling beside his ear as a warm hand starts to soothingly rub circles against his torso, the person’s chest- Tony’s chest, his brain supplies subconsciously -moving in rhythmic carefulness to help mollify Clay’s own heaving chest.

“Tony?” Clay’s voice cracks, a lump catching painfully in the back of his throat as an overwhelming amount of emotions floods through him; Tony was here, he hadn’t left him. _Just a dream. Just a dream._ He turns his head, burying his face in the crook his boyfriends neck as relief filled hot tears spill over from his eyes, trailing warmly down his cheeks and soaking into the older boy’s t-shirt. A tender kiss is pressed against his clammy temple.

“I’m right here, mi amor; _I’m not going anywhere.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and Kudos are always appreciated! :)


	3. Chapter 3

_**Prompt:** 57\. "Is that my shirt?"_

Clay ambled back into his boyfriend’s room quietly, the insistent pressure on his bladder having vanished as he closed the door behind him with a soft click, the light from the hallway receding behind the block of wood and leaving the room in a subdued glow as the early morning sun peeked in from behind the curtains.

Shuffling carefully, so as to not wake the older boy, Clay made his way back over to the bed, allowing himself a moment to take in the other boy’s perfect figure as he cautiously pulled the covers back so he could climb in, inadvertently causing the shorter boy to stir in his sleep as he gently curled himself back into his boyfriend’s side, sighing contentedly at the warmth there.

“Sorry.” He murmured softly, tilting his head backwards attentively to leave a tender kiss on the older boy’s cheek before shifting his head to lay comfortably against Tony’s chest, closing his eyes as he did so in hopes that shorter boy would follow his lead and go back to sleep, though he knew it to be wishful thinking even before his boyfriend started to move beneath him.

Tony’s eyes flickered open drowsily, his arms moving to wrap lethargically around the scrawny frame of his partner as he blinked hazily, fighting the heaviness of his eye-lids as he allowed his eyes to roam over the other boy’s body, taking immediate notice of the oddly familiar shirt surrounding Clay’s torso and chest that _definitely_ hadn’t been there when they’d first fallen asleep- Tony having removed the material himself.

“Is that my shirt?” He queried raspily, his voice thick with sleep as he tugged at the article of clothing in a questioning manner, squinting his eyes to get a better look at it in the crap lighting; it was undoubtedly his shirt, the fabric hanging too loosely around Clay’s figure to be one of the younger boy’s own, the realisation causing a warm feeling to spread throughout his body as he fully took in the way Clay looked. Adorable… and hot. Definitely hot.

“Possibly.” Clay shrugged, self-consciously aware of the the older boy’s gaze on him as he opened his eyes to look down on himself, a blush creeping up his neck as he found that he was indeed wearing the other boy’s shirt. “I just picked the first thing up.” He added after a moment’s pause, closing his eyes once again in an attempt to appear nonchalant in anticipation of Tony’s reaction, though in reality his heart was thundering painfully in his chest.

“It looks hot on you.” Tony smirked, unable to take his eyes off the younger boy as he pressed a doting kiss to the top of his head, not missing the way the other boy’s blush deepened, the red hue standing out firmly against the pale complexion of his skin. “You should put it on more often, though I can’t promise I’ll allow you to wear it for long…”


	4. Chapter 4

_**Prompt:** 52\. “Can we cuddle?”_  

_**Warning:** Implied homophobia from a relative._

Tony climbed through the younger boy’s bedroom window silently, his whole body wound tight with concern as his leather boots hit the carpeted floor with nothing but a soft thud, the sound gently resounding throughout the otherwise quiet room as Tony allowed his eyes to roam over his partner’s body, taking stock of his weary figure and the way his eyes glistened around red rims in the dark. Evidently, things with his grand-parents hadn’t gone well.

“That bad, huh?” He murmured gently, his voice barely above a whisper in consideration of the younger boy’s sleeping parents as he moved swiftly to close the short distance between the both of them to wrap his arms comfortingly around his partner’s waist, his heart silently breaking as the taller boy trembled despondently in his hold.

“Apparently we’re going to hell.” Clay informed his boyfriend shakily, his voice cracking involuntarily as he turned his head to bury his face in the crook of the shorter boy’s neck, allowing the familiar scent of motor oil and leather to wash over him. “Mum kicked them out.” He added lightly after a moment’s pause, his voice muffled by the older boy’s clothing.

“Good.” Tony responded vehemently, his tone laced with disdain as he tightened his hold around the younger boy while shifting the angle of his head slightly to leave a tender kiss against his temple. “Did you want to talk about it?” He queried softly, his hand moving subconsciously to rub soothingly across the other boy’s clothed torso as he tried to calm his boiling blood; he wanted to go and knock the elderly Jensen’s heads together while ripping them a new one, but the prospect coming to life would probably cause more harm than good for his partner in the long run and so he forced himself to rework his anger into consolation and reassurance.

“Not really.” Clay shook his head, closing his eyes momentarily against the assault of memories replaying in his head, hating himself for the way the little voice in the back of his mind shouted at him for being _‘wrong’_ and an _‘abomination’_ \- both things that his grand-parents had called him in their verbal onslaught. “Can we just- can we cuddle?” He asked hesitantly, pulling away marginally from the older boy to rest their foreheads together, his eyes flickering apprehensively across Tony’s own as a sudden rush of anxiety and self-doubt flowed through him.

Tony smiled fondly at the sight despite himself, marvelling at how Clay had managed to retain his timidness throughout all of their time together as he tilted his head back slightly to capture the younger boy’s mouth in a brief kiss of reassurance. “I love you.” He said in way of an answer upon pulling away, shifting his arms from around his partner’s waist to grip at his hands instead so he could deftly move them over to the bed, more than willing to accommodate Clay with his request.

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! Comments and Kudos are always appreciated :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note to the people waiting on requests on my other fic: I am working on them for you and should hopefully have the first one posted soon!! I've just been swamped lately with work, so I apologise that it's taken me a little longer than anticipated to get them posted!! :)

_**Prompt:** 131\. "Let's run away together."_

“Let’s run away together.”

Clay blinked up at his boyfriend, the soft hum of the classic playing out before them momentarily forgotten as he worked over the older boy’s words in his head, confusion flittering across his features. “What?” He questioned bemusedly, gently searching the other boys face for any hint of a joke as he furrowed his eyebrows together adorably.

If he had been certain that the older boy was being serious with him, he’d have agreed without a second’s thought; the prospect of escaping town and all the bad that came with it to be with the other boy sending exciting flutters throughout his chest, but the question had been asked out of the blue, and despite however horrid their hometown could be at times, it was still their hometown; their whole lives were stationed there- their families, school, Tony’s father’s garage. Would the shorter boy really be willing to give all that up to run away with him?

“We can take the Mustang, just gather everything we need and go.” Tony answered in way of repeating himself, shifting underneath the younger boy as he decidedly pulled him closer against his chest, an ambitious smile upturning the corners of his lips. “I have some money saved from working at the garage so we can find a nice place and start over away from here, away from all the bad. Just you and me.” He continued, punctuating the end of his speech with an adoring kiss to the crown of the taller boy’s head, a note of apprehension leaking into his voice as he awaited his partner’s response.

“What about our families? Your dad’s garage, everything? Our whole lives are here and I can’t just ask you to drop it all and uproot your life because of a few bad memories.” Clay wanted nothing more than to be selfish and just say yes, but he had to be sure that Tony fully understood what he was suggesting they do- the last thing he’d ever want is for the older boy to regret the decision a few months down the line and not be able to take it back. He didn’t think he’d be able to live in a world where Tony hated him.

“Clay, _you_ are my life now, I don’t really care about anything else, and if I remember correctly, I’m pretty sure _I_ was the one asking.” Tony replied doubtlessly, a look of adoration crossing his features as he absentmindedly moved one of his hands to rub reassuringly across the other boy’s clothed torso- a subconscious habit he’d picked up from trying to soothe the younger boy on his less than stellar days. “We can keep in touch with our families, and they can come and visit whenever- so I guess we wouldn’t so much be running away as we would be getting away, but either way, I’m sure they’d understand.” He added lightly, allowing his eyes to roam warily over his partner’s face in anticipation.

A feeling of warmth spread throughout Clay’s chest at the admission, the older boy’s words only concluding to solidify what he’d already known for a while now: that this was it for them, that what they had was real and that there was no-one else; they were each others forever’s. “Okay.” He bobbed his head, a gleeful glint sparking in his eyes as he turned his attention nonchalantly back towards the neglected classic still patiently playing out across the TV screen for them, despite the contented excitement fluttering in his stomach.

“Okay?” Tony repeated cautiously, though the only conformation he really needed was in the way the younger boy snuggled in closer to him as a hundred-watt grin threatened to break out over his mouth.

“Yeah, okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is always appreciated! :)


	6. Chapter 6

_**Prompt:** 92\. “Are you drunk?” _

“Tonnyyy!” Clay shouted happily, his voice barely above a drunken slur as his hindered gaze landed sloppily over his boyfriend’s form, the alcoholic beverage in his hand unceremoniously sloshing around and spilling over the edge of his cup as he drunkenly made his way over to the older boy, his feet stumbling dangerously beneath himself. There was a snicker from behind him somewhere- most likely one of the Padilla siblings -but Clay ignored the humiliating sound in favour of not becoming nicely acquainted with the floor.

Sighing slightly, Tony raised a bemused eyebrow at the antics of his clearly, heavily intoxicated partner, instinctively reaching out with one of his hands to help steady the flailing boy while he carefully shifted the other to remove the sloshing cup from the taller boy’s grasp to place safely on the side. “Are you drunk? _Already?”_ He queried the other boy lightly- though he already knew the answer -an amused smile tugging at the corners of his mouth as he moved to securely wrap the younger boy in his arms in an successful attempt to impede his swaying.

“I think so?” Clay moaned in response, all but melting into the older boy’s touch, his safe hold a welcomed change from the nauseating spinning of the room as he gingerly shifted his head to rest gently against the shorter boy’s shoulder. “You smell good.” He added drowsily, his words slurring together as he made to nuzzle his face closer into the crook of the other boy’s neck, allowing the familiar scent of motor oil and leather to wash over him comfortingly.

“Thanks, Mi Amor.” Tony chuckled warmly, shifting the angle of his head so he could press a doting kiss to the younger boy’s temple, contentedly letting his lips hover there for a second longer than necessary before forcing himself to pull away. “But I think we should be getting you to bed.” He continued, giving the other boy a minute to process his words before he began to carefully untangle their limbs while keeping in mind to not let go of his partner completely lest he wanted to be taking a trip down to the hospital.

Clay whined unhappily at the shift in position, sticking his bottom lip out into an adorable pout as he involuntarily lifted his head from the older boy’s shoulder before refusing to move any further, halting the other boy’s actions as he chose to instead rest their foreheads together. “I love you.” He murmured unexpectedly, though nonetheless sincerely as he moved to tilt his head back, capturing the older boy’s mouth in his own for a passionate kiss.

“I love you, too.” Tony mumbled breathlessly upon pulling away, absentmindedly licking at his lips to rid them of the stale taste of alcohol there. “What was that for though?” He asked after a moment, searching his partner’s face curiously- not that he was complaining about the event, far from it actually.

“Your lips are nice for kissing.”

Tony chuckled once again, shaking his head slightly in fond amusement at the younger boy before leaning in again to briefly peck at his lips. “C’mon, Mi Amor, let’s get you to bed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! 
> 
> If anybody would like to leave a request, the link to the prompt list is on the first chapter, and you can either drop a comment here with it or leave it in my ask box on Tumblr and I'll see what I can do for you :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waring: Use of swear words, blood and injuries.

_**Prompt:** 94\. “If I ever see you anywhere near him, you’ll have to deal with me!” // 109. “I will not hesitate to murder you.” // 245. “The boys and I will handle it.”_

“I will not hesitate to murder you.” Tony all but growled out, his eyes filling with a barely contained fury as he took in the scene playing out before him. “Get the f*ck away from my partner.” He continued angrily, his fists clenching harshly at his sides as he took in the younger boy’s bloody face. God, he was going to put the b*stard in the ground for even _daring_ to touch Clay.

Surprised, the Jock turned to face him, unwillingly releasing his grip on the front of Clay’s hoodie. “Or what, Padilla?” He laughed, raising an eyebrow at the shorter boy in mirth as he took a threatening step towards him, an unhealthy amount of arrogance smeared across his face. Tony smiled, he was going to really enjoy wiping it off for him. “You’re a puss-”

Without missing a beat, Tony threw his fist straight into the asshole’s face with as much force as he could muster, effectively cutting him off from finishing the offensive sentence. His knuckles viciously caught against the Jock’s nose, a resounding crack erupting from the appendage as it mercilessly gushed blood, leaving the asshole to crumple to his knees as he instinctively clutched at his broken feature, groaning pathetically.

Tony glared down at him, shaking his throbbing hand out slightly. “If I ever see you anywhere near him again, you’ll have to deal with me.” He promised bitterly, face completely sincere as he refrained himself from hitting the asshole again, instead moving past him to kneel beside his partners assaulted form.

The younger boy was leaning heavily against the wall behind him, one of his arms tightly wrapped around his torso as blood seeped through various cuts on his face. He had his eyes clenched tightly shut in pain, his chest heaving slightly as his lungs tried to drag in a few deeps breathes through trembling lips.

“Clay.” Tony spoke gently to get his attention, reaching out with one of his hands to tenderly cup his partner’s bruised cheek, a sense of relief washing through him as the other boy slowly, but surely flickered his eyes open. “Are you alright?” He questioned worriedly, carefully running his thumb over the younger boy’s skin in a soothing motion.

“I-I’m fine.” Clay stuttered out unconvincingly in response, his voice slightly hoarse as he subconsciously allowed his face to lean into Tony’s comforting hand. “You didn’t have to do that though, you could’ve gotten yourself suspended.”

Tony rolled his eyes- though not unkindly -at the statement, internally marvelling at how the younger boy could be hurt and still put fretting about somebody else first. “Getting suspended is the last thing I care about, Clay- you are, and always will be way more important, okay?” He informed the other boy earnestly, leaning down to quickly peck at his nose before reluctantly pulling his hand away from his face, moving it to wrap around his partners waist instead. “I had to make sure he wouldn’t bother you again.” He continued, slowly helping the other boy to his feet.

Clay groaned at the movement, tightening his arm around his abused torso as he tried to steady his feet beneath himself. God, everything _hurt_. “I’m not so sure about that.” He managed to grit out after a moment, deciding upon stubbornly ignoring the pain he felt as he focused on putting one foot in front of the other, his free hand clutching uselessly at the older boy’s leather jacket.

“If he does, the boy’s and I will handle it, okay?” Tony murmured reassuringly, his eyes filled with worry as he leaned over to place a comforting kiss to younger boy’s temple, allowing his lips to linger there for a second longer then necessary. “You don’t have to worry about a thing, Mi Amor.”

Secure in the older boy’s loving hold, Clay knew the statement to be true.


End file.
